Tempus
by violetstarbucks
Summary: Shaken by guilt and regret, Harry can no longer contain the pain that's eating him alive. Determined to relieve the misunderstandings and faults, Harry decides to go back in time to confront the only man who mattered. Severus Snape. SS/HP and mild DM/HP
1. Chapter 1

Tempus

_Prologue_

"I need your help Hermione."

How long has it been since Hermione, no, since _anyone_ heard Harry's voice? Aside from the short replies and tired words, it had been too long since Harry managed to voice out his inner thoughts. It was clear to see something so jaded, so dark has been eating him alive and yet Harry lacked the ironic courage to ever say anything aloud.

Till now.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat around Harry as they put their books and drinks down to allow him their full undivided attention.

"Yes, anything, Harry." Hermione whispered, putting her hand on his left knee as she first looked deeply into Ginny's eyes, then to Harry's.

"Your Time-Turner, what happened to it?" His voice still sounded so feeble, so needy.

"It's gone. I returned it back at the end of our third year, remember? It belonged to the Ministry of Magic."

"Is there no other way," Harry spoke in slight irritation. "for me to go back in time?"

"Go back?" Ron couldn't help himself. "Go back to when, Harry? To the hell that made you like _this?_"

"Ron!" Ginny shouted and Hermione swallowed back her tears.

"I- It doesn't matter when. I don't care if it's right before he dies-" Harry too had tears in his eyes.

"Who, Harry?" Hermione held his hand now, ever so tightly.

"S-Severus Snape."


	2. Chapter 2

Tempus

_Chapter 1_

"I found something!"

Three figures quickly faced Hermione who had her curls tied up so high and bangs pinned out of her face. She looked much older compared to a year ago but she was pretty, nonetheless. Harry got to her first and rushed a hug in thankfulness. She gave out a tired smile in return.

"It's a really old spell, I think no one uses it anymore due to the invention of the Time-Turner, but it's also dangerous, complicated too."

"How does it work?" Ron asked and Harry nodded.

"_Ingressos Tempus," _Hermione whispered as she read. "is the spell and it allows the individual to react his entrance of a place or the situation he wishes to go. It's close to Apparition except it involves time, concerning the past and present. The future is not part of _Ingressos Tempus_ because the future constantly changes while as the past is definite to molding the present. However, once the individual changes any bit or the slightest detail of the past, the present he returns to would be guaranteed to be different, minor or not."

"You can't do anything then! You would only go back to relive the past in the same way as before." Ginny remarked and Harry nodded.

"Yet a sacrifice can be made." Hermione then added.

"This is Dark Magic isn't it?" Ron pointed out and Hermione looked at him wearily.

"Yes." Harry replied for her and urged her to continue.

"If the individual sheds blood-"

"Blood, Hermione? Bloody hell, this isn't right." Ron groaned and Harry silently grabbed his shoulders. Hermione continued.

"If the individual sheds blood each night in his destination, he may act without altering the future. This act has to be done every midnight not a minute early, not a minute late."

"How much blood?" Harry asked.

"…it varies."

"Why blood? Why not hair, or something?"

"I don't think any of that sort would be pleasant, Ron."

"Because," Ginny spoke calmly. "time affects us most by physicality, age. Blood is the only adequate sacrifice for time to compensate the possible changes any event that could alter us in the present."

"Brilliant." Harry let out a small smile and it was then the rest followed bitter-sweetly.

"Well?" Harry again cued Hermione to continue.

"Depending on your gender, height and weight- you must let out blood till you reach a point of weakness."

"Till you faint, you mean?"

"It says here: bloodletting was a common practice in attempting to hallucinate and purge the possible diseases that may come with age. Like I mentioned, this is a very old spell."

"Will it work?"

"Well, here's the catch."

"There's more?"

"The magic behind bloodletting will cumulate to a loss of memory. The individual in the past will have no remembrance of the experience, hence, the present will remain unchanged. However, whoever the individual may affect in the events of the past will carry on the knowledge as _trauma_."

"Trauma?"

"They will never be able to confront it, because you will have forgotten everything and it is to their sanity whether to accept you as indeed the individual from the future or the individual of the past."

"Bloody confusing, Hermione."

"I think I found a loophole." She suddenly confessed and Harry's eyes lit up to face her.

"Nothing about the blood, Ron, the blood is a sacrifice, there's nothing we can do about it. The memory however, if we can find a way to mark ourselves that our deed is done, even if we can't recover the memory once we come back from the spell we'll be able to know Harry came back safely."

"Tattoos…" Harry whispered and Hermione nodded.

"The bloody hell is a teh-too?"

"It's like the Dark Mark." Ginny opened her eyes wide at Hermione but kept quiet.

"But it can be anything symbolic. We ink ourselves as a memorial, remembrance."

"So when I return, I'll have the tattoo to remind me that my job was done."

"Exactly."

* * *

"Got your wand, Harry?" He nodded, firmly grabbing Ginny's hand with his own.

"I don't know how this will work but," Harry noticed Hermione reaching for her bag.

"No, Hermione." Was the first thing he could say without getting angry.

"You don't know anything about this spell Harry. At least I read about it. You need me for the bloodletting too- You can't make me stay here."

"Got your wand, Hermione?" Ron entered, holding out his own wand.

"What? Ron, you can't be serious-"

"I know I haven't read anything but I thought I should, for moral support. And don't get me wrong Harry, I want to. I want to be fifteen again."

Harry sighed out loud then hurriedly turned to face Ginny.

"I know. I already talked to Hermione. I need to stay here so when you return I can help you remember."

"Thank you." Harry whispered and in the corner of his eye noticed Hermione dragging Ron out of their room.

* * *

"Do you remember, Harry?"

"Yes. It's Snape's class, oh bloody hell."

"What? What is it Harry?"

"If we're fifteen- that's our fifth year!"

"Yeah, when we started D.A. and-"

"Oh no," Hermione gasped and Harry rubbed his temples.

"What? What- just spit it out will you?" Ron yelled.

"Umbridge."

"Aw, bloody hell."

"Then how about the year after?"

"We'll go for the first term. It'll be quick. I can't have Ginny wait long nor can we relive that hell hole. And we'll be back before Dumbledore-" Harry swallowed but Ron and Hermione understood.

"Yes, we will."

"On the count of three, ready?"

The boys nodded and Ginny counted off.

"One, two, three-"

"_Ingressos Tempus!"

* * *

_

Harry never felt such a headache before. He never enjoyed apparating before but this was far from it. Trouble breathing was one thing but the heart burn was another. He was simultaneously lightheaded as if intoxicated of poison or chlorine.

It was then a figure approached him, slowly gliding like a familiar shadow. Harry swallowed and closed his eyes to reopen them to focus on the silhouette so familiar yet distant.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Weasely, Granger," It was him. It was Severus Snape. "and Potter for an obvious disturbance planned beforehand. If you three need to a place to be dramatic, get out." Familiar voices around him began to snicker and Harry couldn't acknowledge what he was currently feeling. _Currently_, instead of reminiscing and there he was- standing in his detestable expression of broken and misunderstood feelings. Harry did not notice himself rising from his seat.

"I know." He whispered. "I know everything."

"You better be talking about nonverbal _spells _Potter, before you lose yourself another ten points from Gryffindor."

"Lily," he spoke again but slower this time. It stung to voice out his mother's name. "was she nice to you? That was the least she could have done- or, or did she hurt you like James?"

Everything was silent. Including Snape, who no different from the usual, revealed an inscrutable face. It was then a familiar voice reached out to bring Harry into the world of the Past.

"Harry, please," she called out. "please, sit down."

He followed suit as he allowed himself to be tugged down from his robe and gave a slight look towards Hermione who looked so nervous she might as well be sweating.

"Detention, Potter," Snape finally opened his mouth, rubbing his temples as he spoke. "And _fifty_ points from Gryffindor for explicit nonsense, insolent manners, ludicrous show of behavior and," his low voice came to a sudden halt and his dark eyes narrowed toward one particular student. "downright foolishness."

Snape turned around and students began to find composure to at least pretend to be occupied, scribbling notes on papers and flipping through pages absentmindedly.

Without much noise the lecture continued for half an hour or so and finally Snape dismissed the students after the expected long list of assignments due the next day.

"_Potter,_" Harry felt his heart stop as he looked onto both Ron and Hermione to leave. "a word." Snape finished and with that Harry turned to face the professor behind him. Before Harry could open his mouth to speak Snape quickly began to spit once the door slammed shut after Ron.

"I expect you to be in front of my office door promptly after your last meal every night starting tonight. Is that understood?" His voice was venomous but Harry did not budge.

"An audible answer Potter, before I make your conditions worse."

Harry opened his mouth but no words came out. He was afraid if he put in strength tears would come pouring rather than words- and it was too early to offer Severus the quote on quote trauma the spell may manifest.

"How _dare_ you test me Potter-"

"Yes, Professor. Starting tonight." He swallowed his words but made some kind of noise to satisfy Snape. Harry couldn't look up properly to face him.

"Leave."

Harry immediately ran for the doors and rushed to Ron and Hermione who both wore grieving faces. Ron put his arm on his shoulder and whispered, "It's alright Harry. Take your time."

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Ron stuffed his face with more mashed potatoes as Hermione gaped.

"I can't say I'm not surprised that food still goes down your throat in a situation like this."

"I'm nervous! I have to eat-"

"Let him be, Hermione. You and I both know Ron loved Hogwarts' food after his mother's." Harry insisted and with that served more gravy onto Ron's dish.

"Go on Harry." Hermione ignored as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't have a plan. Snape's detentions are usually tedious work and we don't talk for three or so hours."

"You can't waste an opportunity like this-"

"But wouldn't it be too obvious, too suspicious for me to suddenly be all too kindly?"

"I think you already ruined that side of the plan, mate." Ron replied after gulping his pumpkin juice.

"I agree Harry. You'll have to start bloodletting tonight and we can't waste a day, blood or anything more to Snape's suspicions!"

"Truth be told I think Snape will figure it out."

"What?"

"He's not dumb, we know that much. He managed to fool pretty much every great wizards of our time. He had a plan, he stuck to it and he always had to think two, three steps ahead. He's bound to know you're the Harry from-"

"Shhh." Hermione whispered as she poured more juice into Ron's cup. "Although I agree with Ron, Harry. Snape will figure it out, I'm sure of it. It'll be one other thing he carries in that hidden mind of his. I don't think _trauma_ is that big of a deal to worry about- It's Snape!"

"I see your point, but it's also that-"

The dinner plates were starting to change to desserts and Ron smiled brightly.

"He's like a starving bum, isn't he?"

A voice so annoying poked into their conversation. Harry realized it was Crabbe attempting to crack a joke but obviously failing. Draco Malfoy looked strangely apathetic.

"Shut up Crabbe before I kick you- and that would be very dangerous since your body is rounder than rolling cheese."

Ron retorted and Harry couldn't help but reveal a genuine laugh. Hermione followed relieved.

"You redhead-"

"Shut up Crabbe. Let's go." Malfoy suddenly ordered and Crabbe swallowed his curses to walk away. It was then Harry suddenly realized something and stood from his table to grab Malfoy's shoulder.

"I need to talk to you."

"Don't _touch_ me Potter-"

"Not now. But I need you to wait for me until my detention ends." Draco looked appalled at Harry's sincerity, a side of him Harry has never seen before even in the years after. This old spell was beginning mean something to Harry. He reeled in a little closer to the blond boy just so Crabbe and Goyle could not hear when Draco was vulnerable. "Tell Moaning Myrtle to step aside around 10 o' clock. I'll see you there."

Harry let go of Draco's shoulder just as fast as he had touched it and gave a stern look towards Crabbe and Goyle to dismiss them. Draco sneered as he walked by but did not say anything in return.

"Why Draco? Why not Dumbledore, why not Lupin, Tonks- Fred!" Ron shouted angrily under his breath. Hermione looked puzzled as well, expecting an answer from Harry.

"Because he's the one soul worse than dead." Harry finally whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Out of character much? I sure don't hope so. I wanted Harry to seem a bit remorseful. As an avid reader I felt like Severus never really received the adequate emotions from Harry even after he witnessed all of Severus' memories. So truth be told you're going to see a lot of the sad, moping Harry more than the brave Gryffindor. Both Hermione and Ron are brilliant characters and they of course joined Harry's time travel because they can, obviously. But more importantly they help stabilize the plot I created and Ron's comic relief barely makes this story a little more appealing. Hope the whole spell doesn't freak you out, it's all made up of course! Enough said, I hope you enjoyed and read to find out what happens next between our beloved Draco and Harry. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Tempus

_Chapter 2_

"Arriving infamously late gets old too, doesn't it Potter?"

Harry had waited for Snape to return and even when he did something right, Snape made sure to find a way to curse him instead. Snape stood behind Harry as Harry quickly moved out of his way for Snape to unlock his office door. Harry remembered the class of Occlumency but this point in time was much before Harry's nightmares became real. Harry shuddered at the thought as he noticed Snape watching him in the corner of his eye.

"Come in Potter, your hours will not be counted until you step inside." Snape spat and Harry followed him inside in silence.

Despite the bitterness Snape continued to pour, Harry could not return the hatred he held before- as he used to. All his emotions were now painful and apologetic. He wondered if loathe was easier but shook his head at such thought. He didn't drag Hermione and Ron to hell just so Harry can relive it. He came back to fix some things he would always regret if he could not.

"Hand me your wand." Harry obeyed and placed his wand on Snape's main desk.

"Now, organize these bottles from size, shape and color."

Harry was now staring at countless glass tubes and flasks, dusty and dirty. He didn't mean to sigh out loud but once he did Snape smirked.

"You no longer teach Potions, sir, why do you still carry the materials in your office?" Harry suddenly found the courage to ask.

"What is inside my office and what is not will be up to my disposal, Potter." Professor Snape snapped back and with that Harry remained quiet. "After, label each one numerically and place them in the top three shelves in consecutive order." Snape spoke curtly. "That'll be all."

Harry knew this would be the last thing Snape would ever say for the night. Snape and Harry never shared a conversation before if it weren't for complaints, accusations and trash talking. Harry closed his eyes to gather up some form of determination in his head and rolled up his sleeves to start. For the first time in detention Harry looked towards Snape who quietly sat on his desk reading an ancient book.

"Would you say you're an incredulous person, sir?" Harry unknowingly opened his mouth. He cursed in his head and continued to work.

"What was that Potter?" Snape demanded.

"I asked, if you would call yourself an incredulous person." Harry replied hopelessly, almost wanting hit himself with the very glass beaker he was holding.

"Why, do you accuse me of such thing?" Snape sneered, presenting no form of answer or question.

"I just-" Harry suddenly sighed and continued to work.

"If you feel that you aren't preoccupied Potter, _please_ inform me." Snape raised his eyebrow as he hid no sarcasm.

An hour or two naturally passed by quietly. Harry's eyes were so dried from the direct contact of dust. Without much thought Harry let out occasional coughs that earned hot glares from the silent professor. Thinking he's had enough Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"If I could get a moment to drink some water, sir," He whispered.

"_Aguamenti_." Snape simply replied without looking away from his book.

"Thank you sir." Harry took the cup on Snape's desk and placed the cup on his lips when he realized Snape was matter in fact gaping at him.

"Sir?" Hary inquired, placing the cup down before he tasted it.

"Since when do you show _me_ signs of gratitude, Potter?" Snape spoke bitterly, demanding an answer.

"I-I don't know sir." Harry was taken aback and looked away quickly.

"You're different, Potter, ever since your dramatic hyperventilation in lecture, even more dramatic than your two fans put together, you've been opening your mouth to baffle me to say the least." Snape spoke in a dangerous tone, obviously accusing Harry of something he too wasn't sure of.

Was this Harry's cue to reveal the truth?

If Harry could just say what he wanted to say this _entire_ time without interruptions- and only if Snape had the certain amount of _faith-_

Harry shook his head. It was virtually impossible to expect such things from Severus Snape.

Then it hit him. Snape would repel any information Harry would give him without a second thought. He doesn't have the slightest slither of trust with the boy so it was a given that Snape would not listen to a single word out of Harry's mouth. Unless- if Snape figured it out for _himself_. If Harry could leave clues to his identity Snape can pick up the pieces to understand why Harry was different. Snape would trust his own thoughts wouldn't he? As Ron mentioned before, it was no doubt Snape was clever enough too.

But Harry had to make sure one thing.

He had to make sure if Snape even valued Harry's identity to be worthy of figuring out.

"Potter, answer me when I speak to you!" Snape's sour tone brought Harry back to reality and he instinctively took the water from the cup.

"Sorry, sir, I just don't f-feel too well."

"Excuses." Snape accused and Harry watched him stand from his feet.

"I _will_ find out what's going on and you _will_ confirm it," Snape growled. "even if it takes a droplet of Veritaserum or two shoved into your throat."

Harry didn't dare to look at Snape, fighting the urge to spill everything if he were to look into those vacant, black eyes.

"Get to work then." Snape ordered and with that Harry was back to organizing glass bottles. It happened quickly then. A flask fell from Harry's hands and dropped quickly onto the floor. The noise of shattering glass made the atmosphere from enjoyable to even more pleasurable as Harry lightly groaned. Without a second thought Harry got to the floor and began to pick up the glass pieces as a reflex from the muggle-world, and ignored Snape's once again baffled expression.

It was then Harry cursed gently noticing a deep cut in his index finger, crimson blood oozing out of the wound. In instinct Harry touched his finger to realize a small speck of glass remained in the cut and cursed loudly without much thought.

It was then Snape approached him and with his wand cleaned the mess soundly and swiftly. He pulled Harry's arm to force the child to stand up and face him with the wound.

"If this was your excuse to get out of my office to the so called Hospital Wing, you're wrong again Potter."

"No sir, I'm sorry I broke your beaker I didn't mean to-"

"You never_ mean_ to do anything Potter. Something delightful always happens to _you, _doesn't it? And the limelight- it's fascinating, isn't it Potter? You think your pain is worth the little bit of fame in your life, don't you? You'd bleed and bruise just so you can see your name in the Daily Prophet-"

"You're wrong!" Harry shouted, removing his hand from Snape's grasp or attempting to.

"Then will you prove me wrong and stop being so _reckless!"_

"What are you talking about?" Harry raised his voice to follow. Snape held his hand so tightly now blood seemed to pour out of his wound.

"For once I'd like to know that it isn't _you_ in a life-threatening situation. That it isn't _you_ out of all the students in Hogwarts who risks his enrollment let alone his life, that it isn't you who faces the Dark Lord alone!" It was then the small piece of glass streamed down with the blood out of Harry's finger and Harry let out a groan in reply, his forehead covered in sweat.

Snape threw Harry's hand out of his grasp and walked toward the cupboard of dark potions, retrieving one of the smallest ones to dab on Harry's bloody finger.

Harry watched as Severus cleaned his hand with a towel, doing all his work manually without magic.

"Sir," Harry spoke quietly, not waiting for Snape to reply. "if I don't face him alone, then who will?" It was a rhetorical question. Snape knew that much.

"I hope you figure it out sir. And I'll be here waiting till you do, to confirm you. I'll wait till you know." Harry spoke again, leaving Snape completely speechless at the boy.

"Get out." Was Snape's reply when he returned to his senses and Harry grabbed his cloak to leave. He also reached for his wand on Snape's desk and again took the chance to whisper once more.

"Please."

* * *

"Malfoy, are you still here?" Harry asked out loud. Seeing as though Moaning Myrtle was not present, Malfoy did indeed do what Harry asked of him.

"Put out your wand Potter." A cold voice rang from behind and Harry knew it was the blond boy who detested his soul possibly more than the Dark Lord himself. Harry reached for his wand and turned around to face Draco Malfoy.

"I'm going to put my wand on the floor, Malfoy, you can hold on to it if you'd like-"

"Bloody nonsense Potter! You called me out to fight me- fight me like a wizard you git!"

"I didn't come to fight you Mal- Draco. I just have to tell you something!"

"_Expelliarmus!" _

Harry flew to the other end of the bathroom wall simultaneously as Draco obtained his wand.

"Too slow Potter, too slow." Draco sneered as he walked closer to Harry with a bitter smirk.

"L-listen to me, Draco." Harry groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Why should I listen to you Potter? Why the bloody hell should I listen to _anybody_?" Draco began to walk towards the fallen figure in a slow pace, the wand pointing directly into Harry's eyes.

"I just- I just need you to listen."

Draco murmured something under his breath and immediately Harry was against the wall again, crumbling in one of the broken pipes.

"No, no, maybe you should listen to _me."_

Harry groaned as he put his head up, feeling the throb in his neck.

"Do you know what my mother told me before I got on the platform this year Potter?" He growled. "She told me one thing and I knew my life was different. It will never be the same. But I have a chance now, an opportunity to do what's right-"

"D-Don't you mean a burden?"

"No!" Another swing and Harry grasped his upper arm to cease the bleeding. "A _gift_, Potter. The only befalling to help my mother, my father-" He suddenly stopped. There was a different look in his eyes as he glared at his fellow classmate.

"Your father is not the norm," Harry whispered despite the growing hatred in Draco's eyes. "He shouldn't tell you how to _live _Draco_._" A flutter of movement and it was clear to see a sense of surprise that entered in Draco as he heard his enemy whisper his name.

"What the bloody hell do you know Potter!" He shouted, almost dropping his wand with his violent arms. He grasped Harry's collars and rushed into his face.

"I know that you're up to something no good." Harry spoke lowly but there was a strange sense of ironic happiness.

"So you suspect me already? Well I don't think you're an idiot. That dirty mudblood must've rubbed of you- so who cares, Potter? Who's going to listen to you?"

"Listen to yourself. Do you hear what you're saying?"

"You aren't making any sense!" Draco hissed as he choked Harry within his grasp.

"You're telling me… all the things you've heard from others… You look at me… But it's like looking into a mirror…" Harry managed to speak with his lack of breath. But he didn't care, as long as Draco was listening.

"What did you say?" Draco demanded.

"You don't mean to say mudblood. You don't even care about muggles," Harry tried to speak louder as he felt Draco's grasp loosen unintentionally. "You think I suspect you because everybody else suspects you- you haven't done anything and others are already accusing you. You don't want them to turn away, all you want from them is to listen… You just want them to listen."

Harry finished and he realized Draco's hands were clearly away from his neck.

"You don't even know what haunts you. You don't even know if that shadow is Voldemort or your father," Draco cringed at the name but remained speechless. "but most of all, you don't even know that it's _you, _yourself, that hurts you the most."

With the last sentence Harry watched the two wands roll slowly from Draco's hand. Harry loosed his grip on his arm and took the opportunity to sit up properly.

"Now that you're listening," Harry smiled gently. "I need you to know this. I know you spend sleepless nights thinking of horrid things you never wanted to. I know you wake up every morning wishing everything was over. I know you carry on a burden so great it will break you. Look at us, Draco. We're only sixteen and we carry so much- so much blood in our hands. And I know it hurts. So all I need you to know is that no matter what happens, no matter where you are and no matter what you have done, there's _always_ time for you to go back.

Remember when we were only eleven? When watching Seamus blow up his wand and fry his head was funny? When Ron choked on pumpkin juice trying to beat Crabbe? When Goyle tripped over your robe to stand by your right side instead of left? We laughed. It was genuine, too. We can always go back to that Draco. We can always."

There was a strange look in his gray eyes as the green pair focused.

"I can't." Was all he managed to say as he stood up from the black haired teen.

"I can't go back. It's too late."

"Draco-"

"When the semester ends, you won't even be able to look at me Potter. You'll want to kill me."

"That-"

"I gave you a chance today, but you lost it." Draco picked up his wand but kicked Harry's towards him. "You'll regret this." He whispered but wore a heavy face.

"I will never want to kill anybody! I never wanted to-"

"Well you bloody want to butcher _him_ up, don't you?" Draco didn't let Harry finish his sentence. He returned to his bitter emotions.

"Voldemort-" Harry attempted to again but failed.

"Do _not_ say his name Potter. And don't expect me to a part of your bloody mess of muggles. What the hell are you thinking? Just what the hell are you getting at?" Draco shouted. "I hate you and you hate me. We're bloody comfortable with that aren't we?"

"I don't hate you! I didn't understand at first! Why we were so twisted- why we were so bloody difficult but Draco it's because we're too alike! We're too alike when we drown in our pities and miseries and- and pain! Don't you understand?" Harry too shouted, feeling an agonizing burn in his lungs every time he opened his mouth.

"Well that's too bad. I was getting pretty comfortable hating every little thing about you Potter. Your bloody scar, your name, your _existence-_"

"You shouldn't. You shouldn't hate yourself like that." Harry murmured and Draco again reached for his neck.

"I hate _you_ Potter! I fucking hate _you!"_

"You only hate me because you know it as well as I do," Harry looked firm despite the wringing hands. "you see yourself in me. We're just standing on opposite sides."

"Don't. You. Dare." Draco reached for his wand and in a quick movement pointed its end on Harry's head.

"If it means anything to you, if you mean anything to yourself I want you to stop feeling guilty. That's it. That's all I wanted to say." Harry replied calmly despite the piercing wand in his flesh.

Draco spat a curse but pulled back his wand. He started to shout and the bathroom walls were exploding and breaking at Draco's tantrum. Harry watched as the blond ran to the wall beside him and threw in a fierce fist onto the wall as mirrors began to crash and fall to the floor. Both Draco's knuckles began to bleed.

"I can't let you do this to me. I can't let this-" Draco spoke under his breath and Harry could barely understand what he was saying.

Harry got up as he whispered a healing charm onto his arm and just stood there, waiting.

When Draco had calmed down, he sat on the floor with his bloody hands around his face as if to forget if Harry was even there. After a patient moment Harry approached his silently but allowing Draco to know that he was closer each time so Draco would not feel vulnerable. He was relieved to know that Draco did not move when Harry was already by his feet.

Harry slightly knelt to face the blond and waited again. After a minute or two he whispered the same charm to Draco's wounds and Draco finally looked up.

"What did your mother tell you?" Harry spoke.

Draco's eyes were red. From where Harry was staring, it looked teary- but Harry ignored it. Draco would have never allowed Harry to see him this way.

"She told me to stay alive."

Harry watched him silently and almost nodded.

"Why would a mother say that to her son when she's leaving him for school? Why would she have to conjure up such fearful emotions?"

"It's not late, Draco."

"It is. It's been." And with that Harry was held by his wrist when the gray pair of eyes looked intently as never before.

"This is for everything I will do and the things you will never forgive of me." The blond whispered and he dived into Harry's face as their lips met for a split second.

"Don't expect me to apologize, Potter but this is the only way for you to know I am bound."

Draco then stood up and left Harry alone in the darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note: **There you have it. Harry's first encounter with the past, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. This fanfic takes place somewhere (probably in the beginning) in the _Half-Blood Prince_ so spoilers will be coming up without much warning. Please let me know if you feel like the characters are out-of-character, haha. It's really important that I capture their persona! I hope Draco and Harry's conversation wasn't _too_ cheesy, and I hope what Snape was _trying_ to express wasn't too inscrutable. He obviously cares for Harry, but Harry never sees it the same way. Well, hope you enjoyed and please, please, please R&R! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Tempus

_Chapter 3_

"Awful. Just awful. You knew you were going to start bloodletting and you still let yourself be wounded." Hermione scolded as she flipped the pages of her spell book angrily.

"He took my wand Hermione, I couldn't-"

"Oh shut it Harry, as if you don't know any defense charms."

"It's not encouraging to know that you can't block a couple of spells mate." Ron concluded and with that the trio remained silent for a minute or two when Hermione stopped flipping.

"I need your wrist." Hermione spoke and Harry quickly lifted his sleeve.

"I'm scared Hermione and I don't need your brooding to make it any worse." Harry confessed as she rolled her eyes.

"The potion Ron."

Quickly Ron grabbed a vial and handed it to Harry. Harry mouthed the words 'what's this?' to Ron's direction and Ron shrugged.

"Down the throat Ron!" Hermione ordered and Ron took the vial back, opened it aggressively and shoved the liquid in Harry's mouth.

Harry gulped what tasted like burnt earwax flavored jellybeans and grape juice and looked at both Ron and Hermione as if molested.

"What the bloody hell-"

"It's so you won't feel a thing." Hermione then smiled and Harry scoffed.

"Now, look the other way Harry I don't want you staring." Harry followed her orders as Ron stood by Hermione to assist her. "But I want you to tell me when you start feeling oozy, okay?" Harry nodded as he felt a trustful squeeze over his shoulder by Ron.

Slowly then, and as Hermione had mentioned Harry had not felt a thing, Harry heard liquid filling up a black bowl. Hermione's soft hands were folding his arms occasionally to allow the blood the flow and when Harry managed to peek at Ron the boy had a hand over his mouth as he watched the bowl grow heavy.

Harry closed his eyes and whispered a sorry to his friends and instantly he knew Hermione was guilty for snapping at him earlier.

"Does it hurt Harry?" She sounded a bit teary and with that Harry smiled.

"Not one bit." He replied back and again Ron gave him a nice pat on the back.

Harry leaned back in his chair and rested his head against the corner when very slowly a churning feeling began to crawl into his stomach. He lightly groaned, but didn't mean to and Hermione was slightly whimpering.

"It's alright. He's doing fine, Hermione." Ron told her and with that both Hermione and Harry knew it was going to be okay.

After two and a half of the heavy bowls Harry confessed he was lightheaded, sick and weary Hermione cleaned him up and hugged him tightly.

Ron ruffled his hair and whispered a good job as they parted to go to sleep in their dormitories.

"If you need anything, let me know." Ron assured Harry and Harry promised to speak up as he thanked Ron before getting into his bed.

At night Harry knew the bloodletting wasn't as simple because his head felt so heavy, as it has never been before, and Harry couldn't even lift himself to change his posture. As if another body was sitting on his stomach Harry could not move at all in his bed as he wearily attempted to catch some sleep.

* * *

The next morning however Harry felt normal and when he told Ron he was feeling better, he carried on the day. In truth Harry did feel a lot better but his right hand wrist felt as if to burn, much like his scar on his forehead. But not wanting his friends to worry needlessly, Harry acted as if he bore no particular pain.

By lunch time the trio nearly finished their sentences as they attempted to share a conversation.

"Is it just-" Ron started.

"No, me too." Hermione finished.

"So you guys too feel like-" Harry tried.

"It's all happened before." Ron agreed.

"It's almost like living in a dream-" Harry started again.

"Déjà vu." Hermione added.

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"Yeah." Hermione followed.

"Yeap." And Ron finished.

They quietly ate their lunch meals and silently without trying to catch anyone's attention Harry looked around for Draco Malfoy. He tried to locate the boy all throughout the day but certainly failed everywhere he went. Harry was too unsure to make of what happened between them last night and continued to keep things low-profile. When he understood, he will be able to share. Ron and Hermione could wait for him, he was sure.

Besides, trying to fit in to the past was harder than he thought.

It was only two or so years apart but it also made the biggest difference in the world.

"Maybe we're just being paranoid." Hermione confessed and Harry put down his cup.

"What?" He replied once he managed to gulp down his juice.

"Maybe we're trying too hard Harry. I'm sure we don't have to _act_ this out. We can just live it as long as we're still in character- which can't be too challenging, I mean, we're the same people as we were two years ago, aren't we?"

"We _are_ the same people, but I can't help but think we're sort of different." Harry mumbled as Ron continued to eat.

"Well, mentally we are. I'm not too sure about him however," Hermione pointed with her eyes and Ron attempted to protest but small pieces of bread shot out of his mouth instead. "but they don't know that. We're just thinking too much. Let's just act as we normally do, Harry, I'm sure it'll be fine. You just worry about what you're here for. If you need some covering up to do, we'll help you." Hermione reassured and Harry smiled.

"Of course!" Ron finally chimed in as he hit Harry's cup with his own.

"Can't believe I'm back here writing papers.." Ronald sighed as he dug through his pockets for his quill.

"And where did your enthusiasm go?" Hermione managed to giggle as she looked towards Harry's direction to realize he too was sharing the same frustration.

"I figured I wouldn't have to do these-" Ron paused to dodge Hermione's glare. "But McGonagall said detention for anyone who doesn't bring in an essay _tomorrow_! I hate bloody detentions!"

"You wrote them before, Ron! It'll take you half an hour to write them again-"

"You're telling me, Hermione, that you remember every paper you've written word by word." Ron shot accusingly and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I can't possibly remember word by word, but the core of it, yes!"

"I can't tell if that's wicked or just plain crazy. Harry?"

"Don't bring me into it!"

Ron laughed and Hermione almost kicked the red haired boy as he lazily lay down on the couch.

"Bloody hell Harry it's time for you to go see Snape!" Ron remarked and Harry shot up quickly packing his things. Yet as Harry moved his hands quickly, the burning sensation in his wrist deepened and Harry unintentionally dropped his things to the floor.

"Oh, never mind that! Go!" Hermione urged and Harry shouted thanks as he ran out to the corridors.

* * *

Once Harry arrived he found the heavy door shut and without hesitation and the fear of being further late he knocked as heavily as he could.

"Enter." A baritone voice crawled through the door as Harry tried to find composure. He opened the door to see Professor Snape smothered in his main desk in between textbooks and papers.

"I'm sorry sir I was writing my paper and I lost track of time-"

"Are you lying to me, Potter?"

"No sir. I really was-"

"Do you enjoy my punishments?" Snape spoke without ever looking up from his paperwork.

"…" Harry stood without knowing what to say. Clearly, he didn't enjoy being stuck in a dim room where hardly any air is ventilated and the closest thing to a noise is Snape's chair squeaking every now and then. But was Harry allowed to say such things?

"Do you?" Snape's voice rose ever so slightly yet Harry almost shuddered.

"Sir, I-I don't know how to answer that." He hesitated realizing that again a storm of emotions were crawling up to him. Fear, guilt and pain, the darkest of them all were brewing in Harry's mind as he looked onto his Professor.

"What were you doing with Malfoy last night?"

Harry slightly gasped as Snape's head finally shot up, revealing a set of dark, brooding eyes.

"Sir?" Harry replied reflexively.

"I asked, what were you doing in the boy's bathroom during an untimely hour with Draco Malfoy?"

"We just happened to have met, we shared a conversation-" Harry barely finished his sentences.

"About what?"

"Sir?"

"What can you two possibly be talking about during such an hour in such a _suspicious_ room, _alone?"_

"Sir, I believe what we talk about is none of your concern." Harry bluntly stated and mentally longed to cover his mouth.

"It _is_ my concern, Potter!" Snape suddenly hit his table and got from his seat to stand. Harry without thought flinched as Snape stormed closer.

"For who?" Harry again spoke without much thought. "For Draco, or for _me_?" He whispered then and Snape was already so close.

"Ever so delusional," Snape spoke slowly, pausing after every word. "Is fame getting to that thick head of yours, Potter? Has your encounter with the Dark Lord make you _feel_ braver? Heroic?"

Harry closed his eyes and breathed in. He chose not to reply.

"Don't make me laugh, Potter. Malfoy has been missing all throughout the day. It only makes sense that _you_ were involved in this."

"I do not know where he is."

"Of course you don't." Snape spoke bitterly. "You don't know anything." And with that Snape turned his back, ordered Harry to continue from last night and returned to his paperwork.

It was an immeasurable pain to allow what he was feeling right at the very moment. Every time he looked into Snape's eyes Harry saw nothing but misunderstood emotions, but it was so hard to manage the hatred he had always felt towards the man which resulted in guilt and despair within himself.

Surrounded by his own faults and accusations Harry was lost in his own mind. At the same time he couldn't help but wonder where Draco had gone and if his words meant anything at all. Simultaneously doubt began to crawl up as he thought of Snape and his relationship. Everything was so complicated. Harry felt all so disoriented.

"Ah-" Harry let out a pained groan without much thought as he handled the glass flasks with his hands. He mended his wrist and realized it was hurting worse than before. Harry carefully lifted his long sleeve to take a look and quietly gaped to know a brutal scar appeared. A diagonal line followed his thickest vein down his wrist, and though he felt such burn Harry couldn't help but to wince at the thought of Hermione having to cut open such wound. _Poor Hermione._

The scar was still fresh by looking at the colors of light pink and red along his pale wrist. He sighed and tried his hardest to ignore the burning sensation that came from the very hand he was using.

It didn't take long for Snape to notice the small alterations in Harry's movements. Occasionally the boy looked as if he had hardly the strength to lift an empty tube with his right hand. After an hour or so, Snape took a break from his tedious work to check up on Harry to realize the student was finishing up faster than he had expected. Often the boy would mend his wrist as if to put even pressure on it and without hesitation Snape reached for the same wrist.

Surprised, Harry tried to pull back but Snape tightened the physical contact.

"Sir!" Harry almost yelped, trying again to pull back. Snape then noticed the wince in the bright, green eyes.

"Curious, Potter, what is the matter with you?" Snape almost seemed to tease, rotating his grasp for Harry to feel the burn like never before.

"Let me go!" Harry shouted then, out of his instinct to pull away from the pain.

Snape moved quickly, reaching for Harry's sleeve, pulling it up to reveal the wounded flesh.

"What is _this_, Potter?" Snape bore a disgusted look on his face and Harry took the initiative to finally pull away from his grasp.

"You've grown a horrible habit of _prying_ into my life haven't you?" Harry snapped and again a wave of guilt came flushing in. At times of trouble, however, Harry usually heard Hermione's voice giving him advice. Harry just had to be himself before Snape gets even more suspicious.

"You tell me what the hell is going on Potter before I-" Snape grabbed Harry's collar and reeled in the face ever so closely.

"You can't and you won't. Just look at me." Harry spoke and he looked intently into Snape's eyes, a feeling of everything came rushing in.

For a second Harry thought Snape would hit him. But instead he had dropped his arms down and let Harry loose, turning away from the boy.

"Get out."

Harry rushed out.

As he ran he was so sure, so undoubtedly sure Severus Snape was never who he thought he was.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the late update, you know, school does take a hold of me. I just felt like lot of the whole re-living-the-hogwarts-experience is a filler story so I tried not to throw it in there. I really hope Snape's not out of character...and just where might Draco be? Well, hope you enjoyed and please review! Thank you so much.


End file.
